Tout Simplement
by BabooBremond
Summary: Os que je ne sais pas comment résumer. Beaucoup de guimauve, Happy End et SwanQueen. Emma et Regina sont amies après Never Land et un soir Emma marche pour aller la voir.


**Comme promis, voici l'OS que j'ai écrit pour me faire par donner de l'attente du chapitre de _Because I Need You_. **

**Je tiens à dire que j'ai commencé à l'écrire en ne sachant ni ce qui allait se passer, ni comment ca allait finir... **

**Puis je me suis ( un peu ^^) laissé emporter et la partie en moi qui dit toujours que je n'aime pas tout ce qui est fleur bleue s presque honte de vous offrir ça xD surtout la fin... très guimauve ^^**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, laissez une review à la fin :) **

* * *

Rien n'était simple entre elles. Rien n'avait jamais été simple. Depuis le premier jour, elles s'étaient opposées, elles s'étaient battues. Pourtant depuis le premier jour elles s'étaient protégées.

En marchant dans les rues de la ville pour rejoindre la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir, Emma ressassait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, elle avait une famille. Elle avait même une famille bien plus grande que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé espérer. Elle avait des gens qui tenaient à elle. Elle existait. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Mais plus elle passait de temps avec eux, plus elle avait l'impression de s'effacer. Elle avait l'impression que tous ces gens chérissaient une image, une version d'elle qui n'était pas tout à fait elle. Henry aimait cette maman cool qu'il était venu chercher trois ans plus tôt. Snow et David voulaient aimer ce bébé de quelques heures à peine qu'ils avaient dû abandonner et qui n'existait plus aujourd'hui, remplacée par une jeune femme de trente ans qu'ils n'avaient pas vu grandir. Ruby, Granny, Leroy et tous les autres aimaient la Sauveuse, ce héros qui les avait tous sauvés, cette gentille blonde qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas être. Parce qu'elle n'était pas une gentille. Elle était allée en prison, elle avait volé, menti, triché. Elle assumait son passé et elle ne pensait clairement pas être un héros.

Elle avait l'impression que seule Regina la comprenait, l'entendait, la voyait. Elle seule ne voulait pas la changer.

Au début elles s'étaient détestées. La brune avait cru qu'Emma voulait lui voler Henry et la blonde se sentait coupable d'avoir essayé. Mais à Never Land elles s'étaient trouvées, unies, pour sauver leurs fils, elles avaient mis de coté leurs différents pour s'entraider. Et Emma avait fini par se sentir à l'aise avec l'ancienne Reine. Avec elle, elle n'avait pas l'impression de devoir jouer un rôle. Elle n'était plus la Sauveuse, ni une enfant à chérir, ni une mère, elle n'était qu'Emma Swan, une blonde têtue avec un humour aléatoire et une veste en cuir que l'autre détestait.

Une fois de retour à Story Brook elles n'avaient pas reparlé. Elles n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Elles avaient du gérer Peter Pan puis sa malédiction… Celle qui avait poussé Regina à lui offrir une vie. Elle lui avait offert bien plus que des souvenirs ce soir là. Elle savait que faire ça, dire au revoir à Henry, peut-être pour toujours, avait déchiré le cœur de la brune. Et la voir faire ce sacrifice avait déchiré celui d'Emma. Leurs larmes avaient coulé comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une. Jamais Emma n'avait eu tant de mal à dire adieu à quelqu'un.

Pendant l'année à New-York, tout cela avait hanté la jeune mère. Sans même se rappeler d'où ca venait, elle sentait un vide en elle que rien ne semblait pouvoir combler. Elle faisait des rêves étranges où une brune au regard noir et à la peau mate lui promettait de détruire son bonheur. Mais aucun moment elle n'en avait peur. C'est comme si elle savait que l'autre ne le ferait pas.

Elle avait finalement retrouvé ses souvenirs et à partir de ce moment là elle n'avait plus rêvé que de revoir son amie. Elle s'était sentie revivre lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvée. Elle avait eu l'impression de s'éveiller après un trop long sommeil. Elle avait senti son cœur se remettre à battre. Puis, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle avait cru mourir de jalousie en le voyant se rapprocher et se mettre en couple avec Robin des Bois. Puis mourir de douleur lorsque qu'elle avait ramené Marianne du passé. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir brisé le couple Regina qui l'a blessée… Non, c'était le fait d'avoir brisé la brune. Jamais elle ne l'avais vu dans un tel état et cela l'avait fait souffrir bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le prévoir. Elle se rappelait encore d'être allée chez elle tout les jours pour s'excuser à travers la porte. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était sure que l'autre l'écoutait même si elle refusait de lui ouvrir sa porte.

Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

*Flash-back*

_Trois jours. Trois jours qu'elle venait. Trois jours qu'elle s'excusait devant cette porte close. Trois jours qu'elle revoyait sans cesse le regard blessé de la Reine. Trois jours qu'elle ne parlait plus à ses proches tant elle se sentait mal. Trois jours que tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour elle c'était de se faire pardonner._

**_-Regina… Regina, ouvre-moi s'il te plait._**

_Elle attendit quelques secondes, sachant pertinemment que le panneau de bois peint ne coulisserait pas._

_**-Regina, je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne m'excuse pas d'avoir sauvé Marianne parce qu'après tout je suis la Sauveuse**, dit-elle avec un rire amer. **Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir brisé ton couple avec Robin… le fait qu'il soit reparti avec elle prouve qu'il ne te méritait pas. Je suis désolé parce que je t'ai brisé toi. Alors que tu étais heureuse. Je t'ai brisé et ça me fait mal. Tu mérite d'être heureuse. Tu mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui t'aime pour tout ce que tu es. Pour ton coté sombre et pour ta lumière. Pour qui ton sourire sera son salut. Tu mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui saura fait apparaitre un arc-en-ciel sur ton visage à travers tes larmes. Tu… Tu mérite d'être heureuse plus que n'importe qui ici parce que tu es celle qui as perdu le plus de chose à travers ton passé. Tu mérite quelqu'un qui acceptera ton passé et qui t'offrira un avenir. Tu mérite quelqu'un pour qui tu ne seras pas qu'une seconde chance mais pour qui tu seras tout. Tu mérite d'être heureuse mais lui ne te méritais pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir Regina et je veux que tu me pardonne. Et je viendrais ici chaque jour pour te parler jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonne.**_

_Le silence s'abattit alors. La blonde avait l'habitude. Jamais Regina ne lui répondait. Elle commençait tourner le dos au manoir lorsque qu'une voix étouffée se fit entendre. La voix était enrouée d'avoir trop pleuré, rauque de n'avoir que peu parlé._

**_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous voulez tant que je vous pardonne._**

_C'était la première fois que Regina lui adressait la parole depuis ce soir là au Granny's. Ca voulait dire qu'elle l'avait écouté. Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre plus vite à cette idée et à la faiblesse qu'elle pouvait entendre dans ces quelques mots._

**_-Parce que tu es la seule qui n'attend rien de moi. Mes parents veulent que je sois l'enfant parfaite. Henry veut que je sois la mère parfaite. Hook veut que je sois la petite-amie parfaite. Les autres veulent que je sois la Sauveuse parfaite… Toi… Toi tu sais que je suis une catastrophe, _**_continua t'elle en souriant au léger rire qui lui répondit._**_ Tu es la seule à ne pas me juger, à ne pas me placer sur un piédestal, au contraire. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule ici à me comprendre un minimum. J'ai l'impression que tu es la seule avec qui je pourrais être amie. Et j'ai surement brisé tout ca en ramenant Marianne… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça Regina… Je ne savais pas…_**

*Fin du flash-back*

Il avait fallut des semaines avant que la mairesse ne lui reparle et plus encore avant que leur discussion ne ressemble à celles qu'elles avaient avant. Même là, le Shérif avait été la seule personne à qui Regina acceptait de parler. Parce qu'elle était la seule ne pas la regarder avec cette pitié dans ses yeux.

Tous les soirs, elles se retrouvaient chez la mairesse pour discuter de tout et de rien. Au fur et mesure que les jours passaient elles s'étaient livrées l'une à l'autre. Regina lui avait parlé de Daniel, de son mariage forcé, de Cora, de tout ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir l'Evil Queen. Emma lui avait parlé de Neal, de la prison, des petits larcins, de son enfance en famille d'accueil. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était de voir le visage de la brune s'illuminer lorsque qu'elles parlaient d'Henry et que l'ancienne reine lui racontait toute les étapes de sa vie qu'Emma n'avait pas pu voir.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Plus qu'elles n'auraient accepté de le reconnaitre si on le leur avait demandé. Mais un soir tout bascula, sans qu'aucune ne l'ait prévu.

*Flash-back*

_C'était une soirée comme les autres. A l'appartement de ses parents, Emma prenait son mal en patience pour ne pas aller rejoindre sa brune tout de suite. D'un commun accord, elles avaient décidé de garder leur amitié secrète. Elles ne voulaient pas que toute la ville les juge, et Emma ne voulait pas supporter les murmures qui diraient que la sorcière l'avait sûrement ensorcelé pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance._

**_-… et ensuite on est allé à la plage avec Maman !_**

_Elle reprit le fil de la discussion pour entendre le sourire dans la voix de son fils alors qu'il parlait de son après-midi d'hier._

**_-Emma t'as emmené à la plage ?_**

**_-Non, Regina !_**

_La blonde ferma les yeux en sentant que la conversation allait dériver sur un terrain où elle ne se plaisait pas. De l'autre coté de la pièce, David appela Henry pour une partie de jeu vidéo, laissant Emma seule avec Snow._

**_-Il passe beaucoup de temps avec Regina ces temps-ci… Tu es sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ?_**

_Elle se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta de lâcher un soupir d'agacement._

**_-On en a déjà parlé Snow, Henry as passé les dix premières années de sa vie avec elle et tout s'est bien passé !_**

**_-Oui mais à l'époque on ne savait pas qui elle était…_**

**_-Justement ! Vous n'aviez aucun a priori sur elle et tout se passait bien !_**

**_-Emma, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour mon petit-fils !_**

**_-Et c'est mon fils aussi ! Et c'est le sien ! C'est d'ailleurs plus le sien que le mien ! Elle l'a élevé et s'est occupé de lui quand je n'étais pas la. Je suis sa mère mais elle est sa Maman._**

**_-Mais c'est la Méchante Reine !_**

**_-Et moi je suis allée en prison ! Et toi tu as rencontré en David en voulant le voler ! Personne n'est parfait, et on a tous fait des erreurs ! Elle a changé, Snow. Pour Henry, elle a vraiment changé._**

_Elle la suppliait. Elle la suppliait de bien vouloir y croire. De croire en la rédemption de la Reine une fois de plus, en priant pour que ça ne soit pas la fois de trop. Mais le regard de sa mère se fit désolé et elle comprit que si Snow ne pouvait y croire, personne n'y croirait. Personne ne voudrait accepter que Regina se fût repentie. Toujours, les regards se feraient méfiants sur son passage._

_Trop énervée pour réfléchir, elle saisit son blouson de cuir sous le regard médusé de l'autre femme et sortit dans la rue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de monter sa voiture, elle avait besoin de marcher pour se calmer._

_Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle laissait simplement ses pas la menait où ils voulaient. Pendant ce temps elle essayait de comprendre. Pourquoi avait elle réagit si violemment ? Elle avait toujours su que les gens ne pardonneraient pas facilement à Regina. Elle ne s'expliquait ce besoin de la défendre qu'elle avait ressenti face sa mère. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle en voulait à sa mère de ne pouvoir pardonner Regina aujourd'hui. Elle savait que Snow n'avait que dix ans lors de l'histoire avec Daniel et elle ne lui en voulait pas de s'être faite manipulé. Elle savait tout ce que la Reine lui avait fait et ne lui en voulait pas d'être réticente. Elle savait que Snow avait souvent laissé des secondes chances à Regina pour en souffrir ensuite. Mais là elle avait la preuve que la Reine avait changé. Durant la malédiction, elle s'était occupée de Henry qui était un jeune homme équilibré. Elle les avait sauvé, elle et sa mère alors qu'elle aurait pu les laisser mourir. Elle venait de perdre ce qui s'approchait le plus pour elle d'une fin heureuse sans chercher à se venger. Au delà de tout ça, ce qui blessait Emma était le manque de confiance de sa mère. Elle refusait de faire confiance au jugement d'Emma qui croyait en Regina._

_Arrivée devant le manoir, elle leva les yeux sur la bâtisse, sans trop savoir ni comment ni pourquoi elle avait atterri là. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et n'eut à attendre que quelques seconde avant que la mairesse ne vienne lui ouvrir, s'étonnant de la voir là._

**_-Il est encore tôt…_**

_**-Ouais, je sais**, s'excusa Emma. **Je me suis disputé avec ma mère et je ne savais pas trop où aller… Ca te gène pas ?**_

_La brune se détourna de la porte en lui faisant signe d'entrer._

**_-Tu devais venir de toute façon, haussa t'elle les épaule. Cidre ?_**

**_-Scotch, s'il te plait._**

_Elle vit la brune sourciller doucement. Elles ne buvaient du scotch que quand elles abordaient des sujets vraiment sensibles. Regina en avait bu un verre avant de lui parler avant de lui parler de Daniel et Emma avant de lui raconter son enfance et ses familles._

_**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda l'Ancienne Reine en lui tendant un verre._

_Emma hésita quelques secondes en plongeant son regard dans le liquide ambré. Elle savait que si elle ne répondait pas, l'autre ne la brusquerait pas. Elle avait envie de lui raconter, de lui parler. La seule chose qui la retenait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie._

_**-Emma, parle-moi**, demanda doucement la brune. **C'est… C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?**_

_La blonde hocha doucement la tête, attendant encore quelques secondes pour prendre la parole._

**_-Ma mère m'a demandé si ce n'était pas risqué qu'Henry passe autant de toi…_**

**_-Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Henry ! La coupa Regina._**

_**-Je sais**, la rassura la Sauveuse. **Je lui ai dit. Le ton est monté et j'ai continué à te défendre… J'ai fini par laisser ma mère chez elle pour aller marcher et j'ai atterris ici.**_

_Le silence s'éternisa quelque instant. Regina avait conscience que la blonde ne lui disait pas tout mais elle ne la brusqua pas. Elle lui dira surement lorsqu'elle serait prête…_

**_-Ils ne me pardonneront jamais, n'est ce pas ?_**

_Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette prise de conscience. Surement du fait que Snow-White, l'ambassadrice du Véritable Amour et de la seconde chance, était incapable de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute._

**_-Ne dis pas ça… Ils finiront par voir que tu as changée…_**

_Mais sa voix n'était plus aussi sûre qu'avant alors qu'elle prononçait les mêmes mots qu'elle lui avait déjà dit tant de fois._

**_-Ouvre les yeux Emma, ils ne l'accepteront jamais…_**

_Ses mots concernaient bien plus qu'un simple changement où une amitié, elles le savaient. Elles savaient toute les deux qu'au fil des mois, leur amitié s'était changée en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond, de plus sérieux. Aucune n'avait voulu mettre des mots dessus mais toutes les deux en étaient conscientes. Et toutes les deux étaient maintenant douloureusement consciente que jamais elles ne pourraient le vivre au grand jour._

_**-On devrait arrêter tout ca**, dit la brune d'une voix faible._

_**-On devrait arrêter de mentir**, dit Emma un peu plus fort._

_Toute deux avait parlés en même temps et elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, un même air ébahi sur le visage._

**_-Emma… On ne peut pas leur dire… Jamais ils ne l'accepteraient… Et que penserait Henry ?_**

**_-Regina… Ne me demande pas d'arrêter. Je n'y arriverais pas… Henry veut juste qu'on soit heureuse… Tant que c'est le résultat, il s'en moque de comment on y arrive…_**

_C'était la première fois qu'elles s'autorisaient à parler de ce lien entre elles._

**_-Tes parents, les autres… Jamais ils ne comprendront ça, dit-elle en levant leurs mains qui s'étaient jointe sans qu'elles n'y prêtent attention. Jamais ils ne nous accepteront…_**

**_-Mais je m'en moque ! S'ils ne veulent pas comprendre, c'est leur faute ! Je préfère ne t'avoir que toi plutôt qu'eux tous et que tu ne sois pas là !_**

**_-Emma… ne me demande pas ça…_**

_La Reine se leva, cachant ses larmes derrière sa chevelure d'ébène. Refusant de la laisser s'éloigner, Emma la suivit._

**_-Regina…_**

**_-Non, Emma… je t'ai déjà tout pris une fois… Ne me demande pas de t'arracher à ta famille une deuxième fois, je t'en prie…_**

_Lorsque la Sauveuse lui agrippa le poignet et la fit pivoter pour la regarder en face, elle ne put plus cacher les perles salées qui roulait doucement sur ses joues. Voilà pourquoi elles n'avaient jamais voulu en parler, jamais voulut mettre de mots dessus. Parce que ca le rendait réel. Et que tout ce qui était réel pouvait se détruire._

_La main de la blonde passa doucement sur la joue de l'autre, essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts. La brune ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer un peu plus contre cette caresse, approfondissant le contact. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard sombre croisa l'océan des yeux de la blonde. Le bleu affronta le marron. La lumière affronta l'ombre. Aucune ne voulait renoncer, chacune croyait en ce qu'elle disait._

_Comme au ralenti, Emma se rapprocha de Regina, doucement pour lui laisser le choix. Mais Regina en avait marre de lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait, contre ce qu'elle voulait._

_Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent et elles purent respirer nouveau. Tout semblait à sa place. Dans les bras l'une de l'autres elles étaient enfin la ou devaient être. Tout était simple à ce moment là._

_Cette nuit marqua le début de beaucoup de chose. C'était leur première nuit en couple. Leur premier baiser. Leur première nuit ensemble. Leur premier « je t'aime »_.

*Fin du Flash-back*

En marchant ce soir pour rejoindre sa compagne, Emma souriait en y repensant. Un an était passé depuis cette nuit et, si il avait été compliqué de faire comprendre à Regina qu'Emma tenait réellement à elle, le plus dur avait été de faire admettre leur relation au reste de la ville. A leur grande surprise, Snow n'avait pas été si dur à convaincre. Elle avait compris ce qui les unissait en moins de temps que ce qu'il en avait fallu aux deux femmes. Henry aussi les avait soutenu dès qu'elles lui avaient dis. David avait été plus long. Il n'avait pas le même potentiel de gentillesse et de pardon que sa femme et avait eu plus de mal à admettre leur amour. Robin était venu dire à Regina qu'il était content pour elle et avait demandé Emma de prendre soin de la Reine. Ce à quoi elle lui avait amèrement répondu que faire mieux que lui ne serait pas compliqué. Rumple s'était beaucoup amusé de la situation. La Sauveuse qui s'éprenait de l'Evil Queen en quête de pardon… n'était-ce pas magnifique ?

Au fil des mois les habitants avait fini par plus ou moins accepter ce nouveau couple ou au moins s'y habituer. De toute façon, Emma ne leur avait pas laissé le choix, réconfortant sa Reine à chaque fois que celle-ci s'excusait de la priver de ses amis. Se soutenant l'une l'autre elles avaient surmonté les obstacles, les menant là où elles en étaient aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle allait tourner dans l'allée qui menait au manoir, la voiture du shérif s'arrêta à coté de la blonde, son père baissant la vitre pour lui parler.

**-Emma, monte dans cette voiture. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller la voir.**

**-David, s'il te plait…**

**-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça n'aurait aucune importance mais ta mère a insisté. Et je n'ai pas envie de payer pour tes bêtises…**

**-Mais c'est stupide, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est en couple…**

**-Je sais. Mais monte dans cette voiture.**

Reconnaissant sa défaite, la Sauveuse fit le tour du véhicule en grommelant et s'assit à coté du Prince. Elle voulait juste voir sa Reine avant la journée du lendemain.

* * *

Aussitôt réveillée quelques heures plus tard, elle commença à angoisser. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si elle oubliait de parler ? Et si Regina décidait de ne pas venir ? Et si … ? Incapable de se contrôler, elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit appartement. Elle sentit des larmes de panique coulait alors qu'elle entendait la voix de sa mère à coté. Mais incapable de résonner, elle n'enregistrait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

**-Emma, calme-toi !**

Elle s'arrêta instantanément. C'était la seule voix qu'elle voulait entendre. La seule voix qu'elle _pouvait_ entendre. Elle releva la tête, accrochant son regard à celui de la Reine. Son cœur ralentit enfin alors que la seule présence de cette femme suffisait à l'apaiser.

**-Regina ? Qu'est ce que…**

**-Ta mère m'as appelé en me disant que tu étais en train de criser…**

Emma la remercia du regard, plus que jamais reconnaissante d'avoir une mère aussi compréhensive.

**-Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes.**

Elle partit en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle alors que Regina poussait sa compagne à s'asseoir sur le lit, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

**-Emma… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Tu m'as manqué**, dit-elle simplement en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la brune.

**-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué**, rit-elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux, **mais je peux encore voir quand tu me ments…**

Emma se mordit doucement la lèvre inferieure, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise d'avoir douté de la brune.

**-Emma…**

**-Rien ?** Tenta-t-elle timidement

**-On va se marier dans quelques heures. Tu ne crois pas que tu peux être honnête?**

Son ton doucement désapprobateur fit sourire la blonde qui hésita tout de même avant de prendre la parole.

**-J'ai commencé à avoir peur et…**

La coupant dans sa phrase, la brune recule pour accrocher son regard et caresser doucement sa joue du bout des doigts.

**-De quoi tu as peur ? Tu… tu as changé d'avis ?**

La vulnérabilité qui envahit le regard de sa brune lui serra le cœur et elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir amené dans ses beaux yeux bruns.

**-Non ! Non Regina ! Je… j'ai eut peur que… toi, tu ai changé d'avis et… j'ai commencé à paniquer et…**

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, les lèvres de la Reine étant venues se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, elles avaient juste besoin de se rassurer l'une l'autre, de sentir qu'elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre comme elles l'avaient toujours été.

**-Emma**, commença la sorcière en posant son front contre celui de la blonde, **je t'aime. Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de moi qu'aujourd'hui.**

**-Je sais… Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. Et je suis sûre de moi. Je ne doute pas de toi, c'est juste…**

**-Je sais**, lui sourit l'autre.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé, elles étaient juste là, sur le canapé, enlacées. Tout paraissait simple à cet instant. Tellement simple.

Lorsqu'elles entendirent Snow toquer à la porte elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

**-Entre…**

**-Regina, il est temps que tu aille te préparer toi aussi…**, dit doucement la petite brune en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux fiancées s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que la brune ne disparaisse dans un nuage de magie violet. Emma se tourna vers sa mère et inspira profondément.

**-C'est bon, tu peux me préparer. Merci de l'avoir appelé…**

Sa mère lui sourit et l'entraina vers la pièce à coté pour lui faire enfiler sa tenue et la coiffer.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, la voilà qui attendait nerveusement devant l'autel. A ses coté, son père qui officiait tentait de la rassurer. Elle fixait la porte de la salle depuis plusieurs minutes, attendant impatiemment de voir arriver sa future femme.

Soufflant une fois de plus, elle essaya de reporter son attention sur la décoration de la salle. Tout était dans les tons de blanc, doré et violet pour rappeler les Reines du jour. La décoration restait simple, comme elles l'avaient voulu. Les nappes étaient blanc immaculé, les chemins de tables était violet foncé, tranchés en leur centre d'une bande dorée. Les chaises blanches étaient ornées d'un nœud de lavallière mauve ou doré. La salle resplendissait et les invités souriaient tous, heureux de voir les deux femmes s'unir et surtout de les voir aussi heureuse.

Enfin les premières notes de musique retentirent et Emma se retourna vers l'entrée, impatiente de voir Regina. Au moment où celle-ci fit ses premiers dans l'allée centrale, le temps s'arrêta pour les deux femmes. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et chacune se perdit dans les yeux de l'autre, hypnotisée par le bonheur et l'amour qu'elle y lisait. Agrippée au bras d'Henry, Regina continua à avancer, des larmes de joie envahissant son regard alors qu'elle détaillait la tenue de sa future femme.

Emma portait un costard classique : chemise blanche, veste noire, pantalon noir, cravate noire. Seule la coupe plus près du corps du vêtement et les talons haut qu'elle portait féminisaient cette tenue. Ses cheveux d'or était simplement tressée sur le coté pour s'assembler en un chignon élégant à l'arrière de sa tête. Son maquillage restait simple et discret, mettant ses yeux bleus en valeur.

Enfin, Regina la rejoint devant l'autel et Henry la laissa pour rejoindre Snow et son oncle.

**-Tu es magnifique**, sourit la blonde sans laisser à son père le temps de prendre la parole.

Toute l'assemblée rit en attendant le commentaire alors que les deux jeunes femmes rougissaient, l'une pour le compliment, l'autre de s'être fait remarquer.

David commença son discours, retenant ses sanglots à l'idée de marier sa petite fille. Mais aucune des deux n'écoutait. Elles étaient perdues dans leur regard, perdu dans ce moment, perdues dans leur amour.

Finalement David interrompit cet échange en se raclant la gorge, invitant Regina à lire ses vœux.

**-Emma, au début, quand tu as débarqué ici, on s'est fait la guerre. On s'est battu pour Henry, on s'est battu pour Graham, on s'est battu pour cette ville. Je t'ai détesté parce que tu es arrivée sans rien savoir et tu as remis en question tout ce que j'avais mis tant d'année à construire. Puis tu as brisé ma malédiction et je t'en ai voulu. Je veux dire… Il m'avait fallu plus de dix ans pour réussir à la lancer** ! tenta t'elle de blaguer. **Puis tu as commencé à me défendre. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu as essayé de m'inclure dans celle d'Henry. Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai compris qu'on pouvait être ses deux mamans. Puis à Never Land on s'est uni pour lui. On s'est trouvé, on a commencé à discuter, à se rapprocher. A notre retour, j'ai du vous dire au revoir, à toi et à Henry. Je vous ais offert ces souvenir et cette vie parce que la seule chose que je voulais pour vous c'est que vous soyez heureux, même si ça me tuait que vous le soyez en étant loin de moi. Mais j'étais prête à m'effacer pour vous offrir ça. Dans la Foret Enchantée, j'ai voulu m'arracher le cœur parce que je n'avais aucun espoir de vous revoir et que ma vie ne méritait pas d'être pleinement vécu si c'était loin de vous deux. J'ai cru revivre lorsque vous êtes revenu. Tout ces mois qu'on as passé, sans oser se dire ce qu'on ressentait… Je t'aimais parfois tellement fort que j'en avais mal. Mais tu étais toujours là. Pour m'aider, me calmer, me rassurer. Quand j'avais peur que personne ne me pardonne tu me prenais dans tes bras et c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité. Jour après jour tu as pris une telle place dans ma vie et dans cœur que je n'imagine plus vivre sans toi. Tu es mon True Love mais je m'en moque. Parce que je ne t'aime pas à cause de la magie, ou à cause du sort d'une fée. Non, je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Je t'aime pour ton scepticisme, pour ton sourire, pour ton regard, pour ton coté pessimiste mais qui garde toujours un peu d'espoir. Je suis sure de moi aujourd'hui en t'épousant parce que tu es tout ce que je veux et tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse. Tu es ma fin heureuse et je jure de t'offrir autant de bonheur que tu m'en apporte, jour après jour. Je jure de t'aimer, de te faire sourire, et rire. Je jure de t'apporter tout ce que tu peux désirer. Je promets de sécher tes larmes et de ne pas en être la cause. Je te promets que nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous dire adieu. Je t'aime Emma et je te promets que tout au longs des années que nous passerons ensemble je n'aurais de cesse de te prouver mes sentiment. Tu es un ange, mon ange gardien et chaque jour que Dieu fait, je te promets d'être le tien**

Un silence ébahi salua la déclaration émouvante de la Reine. Tous les invités avaient les larmes aux yeux en voyant celle qu'ils avaient tant redouté afficher son amour et sa joie. Les temps avait vraiment changé, elle avait changé et tous était heureux de la voir comme ça.

David fit un signe à Emma qui se racla la gorge pour prendre du courage et faire disparaître de sa voix les larmes qu'avait amenées le discours de sa compagne.

**-Regina, mes vœux sont un peu particuliers. Tu m'as dis un soir qu'il y avait une chose que tu adorerais et que jamais personne ne t'avais offert alors je me suis promis que si un jour j'en avais l'occasion, je t'offrirais ça. Donc voilà :**

**Tout simplement parce que je t'aime,**

**Tout simplement parce que c'est toi.**

**Tout simplement parce que mes peines, **

**S'envolent grâce à ta voix.**

**Quand je suis arrivé ici,**

**Nous avons été ennemies,**

**Sans songer à devenir des amies,**

**Nous nous sommes battues pour Henry.**

**Nous nous somme fait la guerre si longtemps,**

**Et pas seulement pour cet enfant.**

**Nos familles depuis bien longtemps s'opposaient,**

**On est un peu les Montaigu et les Capulet.**

**Puis du jour au lendemain on s'est arrêté,**

**Pour le sauver on a du s'allier,**

**Et dans cette quête, en chacune on a trouvé,**

**Une personne a qui parler, une personne pour nous écouter.**

**Regina, en toi j'ai pu trouver, **

**Tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.**

**Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, **

**Pour être sereine en affrontant demain.**

**Regina, pour demain et pour l'avenir,**

**Je jure de ne jamais te faire souffrir.**

**Tu es celle qui m'a offert mon bonheur,**

**Et tout ce que je peux t'offrir, c'est mon cœur.**

**Je t'aime plus fort que je n'ai jamais aimé,**

**Plus même que je n'avais osé l'espérer.**

**Je te dois infiniment plus que je ne peux le dire,**

**Tu m'as offert tellement de raison de sourire.**

**Je te promets d'effacer tes peines,**

**De la même façon que tu gomme la mienne.**

**Je promets d'alléger ton passé,**

**Pour que vers l'avenir tu puisses regarder.**

**Regina, je promets de t'aimer,**

**Parce que sans toi je ne suis rien.**

**Je promets de t'aimer, **

**Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain.**

**Je te promets ma chérie,**

**De tout faire pour illuminer ta vie.**

**D'exaucer chacun de tes désirs,**

**Pour profiter de ton sourire.**

**Tout simplement parce que je t'aime**

**Tout simplement parce que c'est toi.**

**Tout simplement parce que mes peines, **

**S'envolent grâce à ta voix.**

Le silence qui avait salué la déclaration de la Reine ne fut rien face à celui qui suivit le discours d'Emma. Tout ceux qui avaient encore des doutes sur leur relation furent convaincu tant leur amour était flagrant. Regina laissa ses larmes couler sans chercher à les retenir. Elle se souvenait avoir dit à la blonde que jamais personne ne lui avait offert un poème mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa compagne s'en souviendrait. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle et elle sentit son amour exploser dans sa poitrine.

Le Prince Charmant essuya quelques larmes d'émotion et tenta de reprendre le cour de la cérémonie. Elles échangèrent les alliances, deux simples anneaux d'or blanc avec une date à l'intérieur. 27/09/13. Le jour où tout avait changé entre elles. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser doux et sincère avant que leurs regards ne se croisent.

A cet instant, tout était simple pour elles. Elles étaient ensemble, réunies pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et rien ne pourrais leur enlever ça.

* * *

**C'est bon ? J'ai perdu personne en route ? Pas d'overdose de guimauve ? Je vous avais prévenu hein ^^**

**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Ciao :)**


End file.
